The Boggart
by wicked Rock Star
Summary: Inspired by a Harry Potter head canon, Kurt hate Blaine with all of his heart just because he is in Slytherin and Blaine is in Gryffindor. However, could a lesson in defense of the dark arts change all that? Slytherin!Kurt and Gryffindor!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all. Welcome to this drabble/little story. So, this drabble/story was actually supposed to be for the Klaine Week. However, I didn't finish with it until yesterday so it is very later sorry about that. I also got inspired for this drabble/story from a Harry Potter head canon from ****Hed(wig) Canons**** on tumblr. Here is the link. http: /hedwigcanons(.)tumblr(.)com / post/ 18843924582/536- lily – evans - feelings- for-james - potter - began - to. I really like the idea of the head canon and though it would be great for Slytherin!Kurt and Gryffindor!Blaine. However, I did change a few things around for the story. I do apologize if this sound like any one else's story. I hope you enjoy the story. I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong> The Boggart<strong>

"Are you sure we can't skip this class?" Santana said to her fellow Slytherin classmate and somewhat friend, Kurt, while walking to class. "Professor Shue's class is so boring that it only takes me two seconds for me to fall asleep."

"As much as I hate the class, we can't. Do you remember the last time you and Puck skip class?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, we had a better time goofing off than learning about whatever it was he was teaching." She said with a smile on her face while Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, I meant the part where Professor Beiste found you two, gave you detention, and took away fifty points from the Slytherin house."

"Calm down, we got those points back." Santana pointed out.

"Yes, but we were so close to beating Gryffindor-"

"Again, calm down. We still are."

"What do you hate that class anyway? I thought Brittany was in that class." Kurt said with a smirk on his face. Like Santana, Brittany were somewhat friends with Kurt. Come to think of it, she was one of Kurt's few non- Slytherin. She was also Santana's girlfriend.

"Ok, one, seeing Brittany is the only perk of that class and two, who needs to learn about how to defend yourself against the dark arts? FYI, Voldemort is dead."

"Yet, the dark arts still has the power to bore us to death." Kurt joked. Santana smiled.

"But, I know the true reason why you want to beat Gryffindor so badly."

"And what is that?" Kurt asked.

"You want to see the dapper wizard cry out of losing." Kurt knew exactly who Santana was talking about. Blaine Anderson. Anderson, as Kurt referred to him, was one of the most popular boys at the Gryffindor house. The only thing that Kurt and Blaine had in common was that they were both gay. However, that didn't mean that Kurt and Blaine were friends. They would always get into fights over the simplest of things.

"It's well known fact that at Hogwarts that Slytherin hates Gryffindor, just how Ravenclaws are known to be know-it-alls and Hufflepuffes are a bunch of goofs."

"Hey!" Santana said, offended by what he called the Hufflepuffes.

"With the exception of Brittany." Kurt added on.

"Maybe you'll get lucky, Kurt." Santana said as they reach the destination. "Maybe, the boredom of the dark arts will kill Blaine." Kurt smiled at the joke.

"I doubt it." He said as he walked into Professor Shue's class.

"Good morning, class" Professor Shue said to his standing students. Behind him, there was a wardrobe that was covered by a blanket. "Today, we will learn about boggarts. Can anyone tell me anything a boggart?" After Professor Shue finish talking, Brittany raised her hand.

"Yes, Brittany?"

"Is it the demon that tells my cat to do bad things?" As soon as she finished talking, the entire room laughed.

"No, Brittany." Professor Shue said before seeing another hand up. "Yes, Rachel?"

"A boggart is a creature that can turn into the thing that a person feared the most." Rachel said with a smile. After seeing this, Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel.

_Always have to be little miss perfect,_ he though.

"Yes, Rachel" Professor Shue said before pulling the blanket off of the wardrobe. "Now, this wardrobe contains a boggart inside it. I'm going to let it out. But, before I do, I will show you a spell that will stop a boggart. Rachel, come to the front please." Rachel made her way to the front.

"Now, Rachel, what is the one thing you are most afraid of?" Professor Shue asked her.

"Well, there were these bullies that would always make fun of me when I was younger." She said, still taunted by thinking of them.

_I wonder why,_ Kurt thought to himself.

"Ok, Rachel. Now, when I open that wardrobe, the boggart is going to take the form of those bullies. However, you'll have the upper hand."

"How?"

"When the boggart comes out, you need to think of a funny or ridicule thing you can think possible think of. You must then point your wand at the boggart and yell 'Riddikulus'."

"What happens after that?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see." Professor Shue said before taking out his wand. "You ready, Rachel?" Rachel then nodded her head. The professor waved his wand, opening up the wardrobe. A boy first came out of the wardrobe. Then, the boy multiplied into two, and then multiplied into four. The boys then walked slowly but steady toward Rachel. Rachel then quickly pointed her wand at the boys. "Riddikulus" She yelled. All of sudden, the boys' outfits transformed into clowns' clothes and the boys were all cover in clown make-up. While everyone laughed at this, Rachel went back in the crowd.

"Good job, Rachel." Professor Shue said. "So, who's next? I need a volunteer quickly."

A Ravenclaw student volunteered to go next. As Kurt watched the student came to the front, he caught sight of Blaine Anderson. Blaine looked at him with a small smile. However, Kurt gave Blaine a dirty look before turning away.

_What is Anderson's problem?_ he thought. _ And what was with that smile? What does he think we are? Friends? Ha! That's a laugh!_

"Well done, Tina," Professor Shue congregated the Ravenclaw girl. "Who's next? Blaine, how about you?"

Blaine nodded his head and came up to the front.

"Hey" Santana whispered to Kurt. "Bet you two gallons that the boggart is going to turn into Blaine without his hair gel."

"You're on." Kurt said, smiling.

Kurt watched as Blaine walked right in front of the boggart. The boggart took a minute before it went on the ground and started to take a shape of a person. However, before the boggart was finished, it created a human-like scream. Kurt quickly realized that he knew whose scream it was.

His own.

The boggart then finished its transformation and everyone were shocked by what form it took. It transformed into Kurt. However, the Kurt boggart looked different. This Kurt's uniform was all ripped and dirty. His skin was covered with cuts and bruises. His hair was also completely messed up. The Kurt boggart was on his back. His arms were holding his stomach. He screamed louder and louder as if he was getting tortured.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Brittany asked Kurt. However, Kurt didn't hear her. He was too shock at the Kurt boggart. For a few seconds, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He also felt like his skin was turning white by the second as he watched himself on the floor, screaming and even beginning to cry. Kurt then closed his eyes to try to calm himself. However, the second after he closed his eyes, he dropped to the floor.

"Kurt!" Brittany yelled. Professor Shue quickly put the boggart back into the wardrobe. He and Blaine ran to Kurt's side.

"Kurt, "The professor said as he gently shook Kurt. "Kurt, can you hear me?"

"Is he ok?" Blaine said nervously.

"I'm not sure." The professor replied before he turned to a few of his students. "Go get help."

Kurt gently opened his eyes to find that he was in hospital wing of the school. He looked around to see that he was the only student here. He also found himself with a headache as he was beginning to wake up.

"Well, it's good to see you up." A voice said happily. Kurt turned his head to see one of the nurses coming toward him with a clipboard.

"What happened?" Kurt asked her.

"Oh, you just fainted during your deference against the dark arts class. " The nurse replied. "I believe your teacher said it was due to a boggart." With that sentence, it all came back Kurt. Defense against the dark arts. The boggart. Anderson.

"H-h-how long have I been asleep?" Kurt asked.

"About three hours." The nurse said, coming closer to him. "How do you feel?"

"I have a splitting headache." Kurt said, noticing that it was getting worse.

"It's probably due to you fainting. You should rest for a while. That way, the headache doesn't cause you to faint again."

"Ok." Kurt said before the nurse smiled and walked away from him. Kurt tried gently prompted himself without causing more pain to his headache. As he was doing this, he heard something. He look around to try to see what it was, but the noise was already gone.

"Well, look who's up." Kurt heard as Santana came into the room with Brittany. Brittany had a piece of yellow construction paper card with her.

"I made you a card, Kurt." Brittany said happily as she gave the card to Kurt. On the outside, it had the words "Get Well Soon" in green letters and a wand underneath it. On the inside, it had a drawing of a snake, smiling.

"Thanks Brittany." Kurt said with a semi-smile before turning to Santana. "So, what happen after I fainted?"

"Nothing exciting, Professor Shue put the boggart back in the wardrobe, tried to wake you up, and then told a few people to get help." Santana replied.

"Yep." Brittany said. "Then, one of the nurses came to look at you and said that you faint due to shock. She then suggested that you be place in the hospital wing to rest. So Blaine volunteered to carry you-"

"Wait, Brittany." Kurt said, shock at what Brittany said. "Bl-I mean, Anderson carried me here?"

"Yep." Brittany said with a smile.

"It's odd, though" Santana added. "He disappeared after Professor Shue's class."

"Yeah, we haven't seen him all day." Brittany pointed out.

"He's probably just skipping class or something like that." Kurt stated. "He is most likely too embarrassed of what happened."

"Most likely." Santana said before looking at a clock. "Kurt, we got go to potion class before Professor Sylvester has a cow."

"I'll see you later." Kurt said to the two girls left the hospital wing.

Kurt tried his best to get comfortable in his bed without making his headache worse. As he was doing this, he heard the noise again. He began to quickly look around to find that the noise was coming from the bed right next to him. Without thinking, he got up from his bed and walked over to the bed next to him. Even though it was only four steps to the other bed, every step Kurt took made his headache worse. When he did get to the other bed, he put his hand on the bed. To his surprise, he discovered there was something on the appear-to-be empty bed.

_That's impossible._ Kurt thought.

Just as he was going to touch the bed again, he felt himself falling. However, before he could fall to the ground, he felt something catch him.

"Don't worry." A voice out of no way said to him. "I've gotten you." Kurt knew the owner of the voice.

"Anderson" Kurt said in whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Hold on." Blaine's voice said. "Let's get you to your bed first."

Kurt heard Blaine got off the bed and lead Kurt back to his bed. Blaine then helped Kurt get into the bed before taking off his invisible cloak.

"Of course" Kurt said. "Only you would use that clock of yours to spy on me. How-"

"I wasn't spying on you!" Blaine nearly shouted.

"Then, why are you here?" Kurt said, sounding very annoyed.

"I just wanted to check on you. That's all." Blaine said, honestly.

Kurt could tell that Blaine was telling the truth. Kurt, then, realized a question that he had to ask him.

"Why did the boggart turn into me?"

Blaine sighed; he knew this question would come up. "Kurt, for a while, I hated you. I hated to look at your face. I hated your attitude around me. I hated your attitude around my friends. I hated your constant anger at me for no reason. I hated everything about you. One day, I was mad at you for a reason I can't even remember. I kind of went off at Brittany-"

"Wait" Kurt said, cutting Blaine off. "You're friends with Brittany?"

"Brittany is friends with everyone." Blaine simply stated.

"That's true." Kurt murmured.

"Anyway" Blaine continued. "I snapped at her and her eyes started ball up, about to cry. I apologized and told her about you. And then, she said to me 'No, Blaine. Kurt only seems like that. Everyone at Gryffindor thinks he is a terrible person, but he's not. They only hate him since he's in Slytherin. There's more to him.' She then told me about you, the real you. How you got bullied in the muggle world for being gay. How they would call you names and bump into you on purpose. How you weren't afraid of them and that you were proud to be gay, to be different. From that day on, I saw you in a different way, not some evil, dark, snobbish person from the Slytherin house. I saw you as someone who was brave and courageous. I saw you as someone who didn't want to be like everyone else, to be a part of the status quo. I saw you as someone who was only tough so he could survive. I guess, bit by bit, I started to fall in love with you."

"Anderson, you only think you love me." Kurt said quickly, completely shocked at what Blaine just said.

"Kurt, you're only saying that because you think you hate me." Blaine said back to Kurt.

"I do hate you!" Kurt almost yelled back.

"Kurt, think about it, why do you hate me?" Blaine asked.

"Because you're a Gryffindor."

"Besides that, if we were in the same house, why would you hate me?"

"Well, it would be because- because-because you…."Kurt stamped, trying to come up with a reason, but found that Blaine was right. Even though Blaine was popular, he never did anything to hurt him or was arrogant in any way.

"See?" Blaine said. "And if I only think I love you, then why would the boggart turn into you?" Kurt was amazed.

_He_'_s right. _ Kurt thought. _He truly feared losing me. _

"I should probably go before the nurse comes back." Blaine said, before grabbing his cloak. "You should probably get some rest and I'll see you in class tomorrow." He then put the cloak around his body to the point where only his head was showing. He started to walk away from Kurt.

"A-Blaine" Kurt called to him. Blaine turned around, surprised that Kurt used his first name. "Thank you for checking on me." Kurt said with a real smile. Blaine smiled back before putting the cloak over his head and disappearing. Kurt did see the door opening and closing as a sign that Blaine left the wing. He then adjusted himself to get some sleep.

_Maybe, he's right. _Kurt though. _Maybe, I only hate him because he is in Gryffindor. Maybe, Blaine's not bad at all. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you've enjoyed the drabblestory. Little heads up, I did look on Youtube to see how the boggart was released in the third movie. Also, **_**No Fairytale**_** should be posting a new chapter in a week or two, so stay tune for that. I am also postponing the other story, **_**Freaks, **_**which I said I am doing for a while. Once again, I hoped enjoyed this drabble/story and please review. Bye. **


	2. Note

Hello to all. I'm writing this note since I know that some people really want another chapter of this story. However, the problem with that is that I was planning for this to be a drabble or a short story. But, if anyone has any ideas for chapters, I would be glad to listen to them and see if there is any that I think might work for me. So, let me know if any of you guys have an idea. Thanks and bye. I don't own anything.


End file.
